When We Were Young
by Final fantasy gamer
Summary: What did Sephiroth and co get up to when they were young? Foodfights, pillowfights, tears, tantums and troublesome children games still existed before they made Soldier. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 1: Foodfight!
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth stood in the cafeteria in the Shinra building, lined up with his best friends, Angeal and Genesis, each holding a silver tray with different sections, awaiting the goo known as 'nutritious food' to be plastered onto their trays until the time came to scrape it off with a fork or attempt to carve it into a shape with a series of bent and buckled knives.

"Excuse me ma'am, what do you call this again? Clay or cement…?" Genesis asked the dinner-lady with cheeky pre-teen attitude.

The fat dinner-lady frowned and put her chubby hands on her fat rounded hips. "I prefer to call it poison."

Genesis moved along leaving Angeal and Sephiroth to get their share of the glop. Sephiroth's gaze slowly followed the gunk slowly falling off the ladle, looking strained as it did, as if she had scooped up sticky dog mess and left it to go stale for a day.

It finally fell onto his tray with a splat noise.

"Don't let me find it stuck to the ceiling again, Sephiroth!" She growled.

Sephiroth scrunched his face up and poked his tongue out at her before following Genesis.

"Don't put it in your shoes again." She told Angeal before the raven-haired boy could say anything.

Angeal said nothing and walked away. "Sephiroth…! Do the buttons up on your shirt!" She leant over the counter and called after the silver-haired boy.

"I don't like having my shirt done up…" Sephiroth whined sitting at one of the table's with his friends. "It looks cooler and more intimidating when it's undone."

"What happens when you start growing hair on your chest?" Genesis asked, putting his tray on the table while trying to understand what the gunk on his plate actually was.

"Cool!" Sephiroth shouted happily at the thought of his chest looking like it had a dead animal spread on it.

Genesis put his fork in his food and watched, as it stayed upright, he pulled it back and watched it stay in the same place put wobble like a jelly. "Maybe I'll wax."

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at the brown-haired ten-year-old, horrified. "You would _actually_ wax your chest?" Sephiroth wondered aloud.

Angeal stood, crouched on his chair with one foot on the table and pointed a finger at Genesis. "Where is your pride and honour, Soldier?" He shouted. "You are a disgrace to man! Do you not understand the pride of chest-hair and the honour of manliness?"

Sephiroth sat and nodded while Genesis shook his head in embarrassment. "When I become a mighty General, I will strip you of your manliness!" He said.

"You'll never become a General!" Genesis scolded. "Sure you can hit an apple off my head with your sword, but that means NOTHING!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Whereas you can't even hit a single little frog in the Training room, LEVEL ONE."

Genesis frowned and pouted; he grabbed his tray and stormed away with his nose stuck in the air.

"Genesis…! Wait!" Angeal called after him.

Genesis turned around. "You gonna apologise?"

Angeal shook his head. "No, you forgot your MAN-PURSE!"

Sephiroth burst out laughing as Genesis stalked away again, tripping over. His sludge still stuck to his tray.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises…! Nothing shall forestall my return!" He called as he got off the floor.

"What does that actually mean?" Sephiroth questioned, looking at the spot where Genesis had been lying.

"I dunno, I don't think he does either. Say's he's still try'na work it out. Something about a Goddess and Lifestream is all I understood." Angeal replied, also staring at the patch where Genesis had been.

They were silent for a while and continued staring. "Hey, Angeal..." Sephiroth said an evil smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Did you see the look on Genesis's face when he fell?" Sephiroth did an impression by waving one arm in the air with a terrified expression on his face, his eyes wide, mouth open with his tongue almost touching his cheek, making Angeal burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" He laughed, flinging his fork of goo in Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth gave a dangerous look. "Food fight…!" He yelled, throwing his tray at the kid behind him.

"Hey…!" The boy shouted, lifting his fizzy drink, shaking it and the twisting the lid off in Sephiroth's direction, screaming as if he was wielding a machine gun.

Sephiroth and Angeal turned the table on its side, using it as a fortress, luckily avoiding the sticky mess being aimed at them.

There was a loud screech as everyone began fighting, Tseng had wrapped his arm around Cissnei's neck and was holding a celery stick to it, using it as a knife, Reno was throwing cans of Tuna off the food counter while the dinner ladies had run to get the man who would be in charge of all this, Mr Collins, he was in charge of the kitchens.

Flour from the kitchen was brought out and flung everywhere, fortresses were built using objects from the kitchen and cafeteria objects.

Sephiroth lifted an apple and bit a piece out of it as if it were a grenade. "I'm going in!"

"Seph'…!" Angeal yelled. "Seph'…!"

Sephiroth jumped over tables and dodged flying foods and table-wear as he threw the apple at a kids head.

"Everyone stop this now!" One of the head-training teachers yelled, running into the room.

The ruckus stopped immediately, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal were sent to Collin's office. "All three of you will be put on washing up duty for a month."

All three boys whined and complained. "You're actions were atrocious! You will never make Soldier at this rate!"

"In our defence sir, food fights are the perfect way to understand the environment we will be put in as soon as we make first." Sephiroth defended.

"When did you learn such long words?" Angeal asked.

"Internet."

"On that porn site you were looking at?" Genesis wondered aloud, all three of them forgetting whose office they were in.

"Which one…?"

"The one with the girl holding the gun. It's annoying 'cause you can't see her b—"

"All three of you are a disgrace to this company! Get out now and do the washing up!"

**Later that evening**

"I want these pots so shiny I can see my face in them." A dinner lady said strictly, walking past them as the boys worked.

"This one's starting to look like you." Sephiroth retorted, holding up one of the most rusty and greasiest lids he could find.

How any of them made Soldier is beyond Shinra.

**Just a oneshot that someone suggested, please review and give me ideas. WARNING: Their next ages will change, for instance, 11 in one chapter, three in the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth sat at his computer, spinning in his computer chair, Angeal sat on the bed against the wall reading a magazine, and Genesis was sitting on the floor frowning at the jigsaw he was doing.

"I'm bored." Sephiroth stated, the chair stopped twirling and he put his hands into his black pockets in his shorts. He was wearing a black top that was completely open at the front with no sleeves and tucked into his mid-thigh shorts, where the shorts and his top connected was hidden by the thick Soldier belt going around his middle, his feet were bare and on his wrists up to just below his elbow were black pieces of material wrapped around, exposing some skin in a stylish manner. His hair was tied up and his fringe was left hanging.

Angeal was dressed in his Soldier uniform, only his socks were on his feet, and Genesis had a dark blue, sleeveless turtleneck on and brown knee-length shorts.

"Me too." Angeal replied in a bored tone.

"Do they have anything online for third classes to do?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth began typing and squinted to read the orange writing against the red background. "Lab…Raid…" He read.

Genesis stood and looked at the screen. ".net." Genesis read the websites name. "Sounds interesting."

"There's a bunch of stuff to do here. Knickers raiding, bug eating, Shinra impersonating…" Sephiroth read, one part of the list confusing him. "Angeal, do you know what an ampallang is?"

"What does it say?"

"Silent ampallang piercing and ampallang zipper-ripper." He read.

Angeal shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we can ask someone."

"I like the sound of lab raiding. Let's do that." Genesis said. "We can ask about the piercing on the way."

Sephiroth got off and slipped his socks and ankle-length boots on as he walked out with everyone else.

"Do you know how old Hojo is?" Sephiroth asked randomly.

"No, he's got to be in his sixties at least." Angeal replied; walking on Sephiroth's left side.

"He's forty-five." Genesis said, proud that he had a knowledge that no one else did.

"He is? He looks—"

"He's just creepy, that puts years on you immediately." Genesis interrupted Angeal.

Angeal turned his head towards Sephiroth. "You don't know you're father, do you."

"So?"

"What would you do if it was Hojo?"

Sephiroth stopped and stared at his feet. "I'd kill him." He dangerously said before walking again.

0000000000000

The lab had several rooms, each one private to each scientist. They stared at the constructions on the tables and slowly moved to one of them.

"I-it's the glop we eat…" Genesis mumbled unbelievingly as he stared at the slop on the plate.

"Hojo's constructing that stuff!" Angeal shouted, horrified.

Sephiroth lifted the plate and searched for somewhere to hide it. "We have to destroy it! Who knows what they're planning on feeding us next!" He dropped it in a bin under the table and tied the top of the carrier bag.

"This is Hojo's lab room." Genesis said, looking up at the sign on a door.

"I'm not going in there." Angeal muttered insecurely.

"Wimp…!" Sephiroth scolded, walking to the door with Genesis.

"We'll be walking into enemy territory! Who knows what's in there!"

Genesis began to open the door. "Fine, stay here then. Wallow in your honour and remainder of your pride." Sephiroth and Genesis disappeared behind the door and counted as Angeal thought.

"Wait…!" He called after them, following them. "I'll view it as future training."

Both boys smirked as their heads turned to face several tables, lined with disgusting objects.

"What _are_ you boys doing?" They jumped as an overly creepy, parrot-like voice spoke from behind them.

Hojo walked forward, a clipboard in his hand. "It's not time for your treatments is it?"

They all shook their heads quickly. "N-no professor." Angeal stuttered.

"We were just…looking for—" Sephiroth stumbled.

"Our pet spider! We lost him and thought he might be here!" Genesis loudly continued, earning glares from his two friends and a chuckle from the scientist.

"Pets are strictly forbidden in the building. Insects included. Perhaps I should just report you right now—"

"No!" The trio shouted.

"We'll get going now, bye!" Sephiroth dismissed himself, running out of the labs with Genesis and Angeal.

"That was close…" Genesis panted.

"No thanks to you!" Angeal shouted at him.

0000000000000

Less than half an hour later Hojo reported them, and they all stood in Shinra's office.

"Can you explain WHAT you were doing in the lab?" Shinra demanded to know.

"We were bored sir…" Sephiroth said, his head hanging down. "We were just looking for something to do."

Genesis and Angeal nodded. "If this continues none of you will make Soldier! Go to your rooms and decide on something to do."

Sephiroth and Angeal said nothing as they walked out. Genesis stayed behind. "Sir, what's an ampallang."

Shinra almost passed out.

000000000000000

Reno sat in front of his computer looking at the screen, a thoughtful look on his face. "I know!" He shouted, putting down the carton of milk he had been slurping and typing into his computer. "Peeing…competition…" He typed into his website. "That should keep the Soldiers busy!"

000000000000000

A scientist looked at his surgical table in horror. "Oh no…!" He shouted. "Where's my lunch?" He did not notice the fowl smell coming from his bin and newly tied bin-bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, where do I begin?

Lately my muse and inspiration has run dry, for about a year now writing has become more of a chore than an enjoyment, I've never had this problem before, even when I was two I was creating stories and characters but now all I seem to be able to do is walk and stare at _**screencaps of Naruto Shippuden!**_ I've traced back when this began and it began when my _dear father _left again for the **second time **and I wrote all my feelings down, so I suppose it's a bit like an angry depression, I just wanted to post this so you all know that **these stories WILL be updated **and I wanted to give a **logical explaination **than what would sound like a usual excuse. If anyone can help me find my lost inspiration and muse (it comes in the form of a happy pink and yellow rabbit disguised as Sephiroth and his family) then I would be eternally gratefull! I don't need ideas on what to write because I have many ideas and over 100 unfinished stories that will be posted after Ai Gekkou and Parenthood's nightmare along with 100's of chapters! But each time I get halfway though I stop and think **"WHAT RUBBISH!" **And stop writing for **another** week! Which is very difficult since I'm currently taking my English GCSE's... I thank you all for being patient with me and reading this!

::Gamer::


End file.
